Alm
Alm (アルム Arumu, also translated Arum in the Japanese versions) is one of the two main characters from Fire Emblem Gaiden. He appears as DLC in Fire Emblem: Awakening, where his map introduces the Dread Fighter class. Profile Alm is a childhood friend of Celica and was raised by Mycen in the village of Ram in Zofia. He joins and eventually leads the resistance against the rebelling forces of Dozah. After routing Dozah to his fortress, Alm reclaims Zofia Castle and reunites with Mycen and eventually Celica. The two go on their separate journeys and Alm's forces visit the Forest Village, where the mage Luthier asks him to save his sister Dyute. Alm slays Dozah and captures his fortress, freeing the Zofian knight Matilda. At the floodgate Alm and his army confront and slay Tatara, freeing Dyute from his mind control. The floodgate opens after the corresponding floodgate at the Temple of Mila is opened first. Alm then leads the counterattack on Rigel. After capturing a fortress belonging to the sorcerer Nuibaba, he finds the saint Teeta who explains that Nuibaba took her prisoner in order to make her lover, Zeke, fight. Upon seeing that Teeta is safe, Zeke cooperates with Alm's army to defeat the corrupt Jerome. At first Zeke refuses to join Alm's army due to his loyalty to King Rudolf, but changes his mind upon seeing a cross shaped mark on his right arm. He explains that Rudolf told him that the mark would belong to Valentia's savior and that he must follow that person. Eventually, Alm confronts Rudolf in battle, although Rudolf refuses to attack him. Rudolf is defeated, but before he dies he reveals that Alm is his son, and that his real name is Alpine Alm Rudolf, and also requests that he claims the Falchion and slays the dark god Duma. At Rigel Castle Mycen explains that Rudolf was the one who entrusted Alm to his care and that he had to make himself the "destroyer" in order to instigate the appearance of the true heroes who would save mankind from the destruction that would come of the negative consequences of Duma and Mila's deep involvement in mankind. Alm then goes to confront Duma and joins with Celica's army, who were set up to be sacrificed to Duma by Judah. Eventually he defeats Duma with the Falchion and is entrusted to govern the land justly by Duma before he returns to slumber in the shadows. After the war he marries Celica and becomes the Exalted King Alm the First of the united Kingdom of Valentia. It is revealed in Fire Emblem: Awakening that his successor would rename the continent "Valm" and the Kingdom of Valentia the "Valmese Empire" in his honor. In Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats | Fighter |1 |28 |10 |7 |6 |7 |6 |4 |5 | - |Sword |} Growth Rates |50% |35% |40% |30% |20% |30% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Awakening As Enemy Unit |Dread Fighter |21 |50 |26 |5 |21 |20 |18 |22 |17+10 |6 | Sol Resistance +10 Aggressor | Sword - B Axe - E Tome - E | Alm's Blade |} As Playable Unit |Dread Fighter |21 |50 |26 |5 |21 |20 |18 |22 |17+10 |6 | Resistance +10 Aggressor Rally Resistance | Sword - B Axe - D Tome - E | - |} Ending In ages to come, this is what was passed down: 'He who sundered the evil chains of the gods And established this thousand-year reign Must never be forgotten: Our Exalted King, Alm the First! Death Quote Etymology Alm takes its reference from the alpine pasture of the same name. This is further supported in his full name, Alpine Alm Rudolf. Trivia *His hair color differs in appearance. It is green on the manual and cover art, yet blue in game. In the manga adaptation of Fire Emblem Gaiden, Alm has green hair also. With Fire Emblem: Awakening, Alm has green hair but the sides and the bangs are blue, effectively combining both hair colors. *He is one of the few main characters to have a last name, the others being Sigurd and his son Seliph. *His Awakening artwork depicts him wielding Alm's Blade. Gallery File:Alm.jpg|Alm as he appears in Fire Emblem Gaiden File:Alm complete.jpg|Alm as he appears in The Complete. File:Fire Emblem Gaiden p004.jpg|Alm as he appears in the manga adaptation. File:AlmFighter.png|Alm as a Fighter in Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Alm.gif|Alm as a Hero in Fire Emblem Gaiden Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters